Zeus Macula
Lord Zeus Macula (“ゼウス”マキューラ) is a Greater Noble and Overlord of the Eastern Frontier Sector. He is husband to Duchess Mircalla Overlord of the Southern Frontier Sector. Like his wife, he is a highly skilled warrior and recognized as such. He also shares with her propensity for manipulations politically in his pursuit of power. Appearance He carries himself as one in a long line of warmongers. He is an attractive male enough to captivate and steal the heart of his wife without much effort. Wound about concealed in his garments are his snake whips around his torso. He unleashes them one at a time with amazing skill and focus. Personality Very self absorbed, he feels the world exists to give him something to play with, hatching multiple schemes and modifying them every moment he can find the time to for every one he deals with. He has made an ally in his pursuit with his wife. The two play off each other's schemes and collide with each other. He uses physical confrontations as a last resort, but this is not because he isn't adept at them. In battle, he is highly skilled having achieved like the others true reason for awe and notoriety of being a top scale warrior. He seems to be deeply in love with his wife as she is with him. The pair interact like newly weds never keeping their hands off each other showering each other with compliments and ablaze with emotion unending. He is highly intelligent and emotionally receptive to all those he interacts with which allows him to manipulate them with ease. The pair have this affinity in common and recognize the peerless quality that each can bring to the table. So much so that they respect each other to the highest degree. The couple has dedicated their lives to each other and the end result of all their dealings seems to further their happiness in all things love, war, peace, pain, or hate. Biography As Overlord he is praised like the rest as the best of Noble history to this point. Able to claim enough respect to at least be on near equal terms as the others. He rules his domain much like Nobles would expect, demanding Blood tithes or any other tribute whenever and from any in his sector without compassion or guilt. When he makes his appearance, he happens upon Lord Greylancer after the assault on the OSB Moon Base convincing him to accompany him back to Mayerling's Castle. Here he sets into motion his plot by baiting Vlijmen Mayerling into attacking the Capital by telling them of a planned Plasma Cannon attack meant to wipe out all OSB insurgencies, killing them with it along with all humans in the area, but will have no effect on vampires. Vlijmen Mayerling reacts as he hoped. With his traveling there he may have helped arrange the assassination attempt on Mayer by Shizam and Gallagher. and Zeus Macula being hosted by Vlijmen Mayerling drinking Synthetic Blood]]Later on when Lord Greylancer is suspected in killing Chancellor Cornelius, he is satisfied with the resulting nuclear attack on House Greylancer by the 25th AS Combat Police Unit in their unorthodox methods of procedure he had a hand in making happen. In his wife's house and arms, he feels some regret for Greylancer passing without revealing his plot first. This included collusion with the Privy Council Ministry to surrender to the OSB in a bid for more power. He also has in motion a plan in collusion with his wife to allow their rule long enough for it to collapse under its own incompetency, whereby they can destroy them and anyone else having a rule over the world all to themselves without rival from the Central Government or anyone else. In her abode playing their sexual games, they are both impaled by Lord Greylancer's Lance. He had fooled their technology into believing his home was destroyed with himself and arrived unnoticed into Duchess Mircalla's abode with his Stealth Technology. Zeus challenges him to a duel. Greylancer accepts. After a heated battle to which Zeus was near his end, Mircalla jumps in front of the killing stroke stopping it with her bare hands. She beckons him to leave, but he refuses. They are both killed despite their willingness to give their own lives for each others safety. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Highly Skilled in All Forms of Combat Highly Skilled in Political Manipulation Equipment Snake Whips Transportation Gyrodyne Underlings The Eastern Frontier Sector Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Overlord Category:Warrior